


over the interfluve of the Wolga and Don // над междуречьем волги и дона

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Original Work, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Blank Verse, Forests, Multi, Other, Steppe, Wolga, don - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom
Summary: the eternal battle of two principles - the steppe or the forest? // вечный бой двух начал - степь или лес?a certain TM, in abbreviated form - Lady // некой Т.М., сокращенно - Ледиthere are allusions to the "house in which" // есть аллюзии на "дом, в котором"
Kudos: 2





	over the interfluve of the Wolga and Don // над междуречьем волги и дона

Не сиди на подоконнике лунной ночью  
Не слушай, что поется стеблями плюща  
Оплетающего красные камни  
То вещая птица Гамаюн  
Сидит на заоконных ветвях  
Вещая птица с человечьим лицом  
Не слушай её песен  
Сосны прорастают сквозь песчаные холмы  
Черная дорога вьется среди жёлтых полей  
Черная дорога идёт к западу  
Рассыпается пятнами и трещинами  
Церковь блестит на горе далеко далеко за рекой  
Мелеет река, скрывает её песок  
Только сосновые мачты да поросшие красным кустарником дюны  
Над Междуречьем ветер  
Ветер завывает в ярких перьях  
Красное перо, желтое, голубое, оранжевое  
То вещий Семаргл парит над степью  
Ничто не скроется от его ока  
Вещий Семаргл расправляет крылья  
Весна, весна царит над Междуречьем  
Тонкой кистью красит сухостой, кусты, песок и дорогу  
Тонкие пастельные краски дарит ранняя весна степи  
Нет больше зноя, нет ни луны, ни солнца  
Нет вещей птицы  
Зачем тебе черная дорога  
Направо, налево, прямо — всё одно  
Нет проводника  
Не ходи, не слушай завываний ветра  
Что зовёт тебя на дорогу через степи  
Останься, смотри, смотри  
Как из-под земли тянутся к тебе побеги  
Как лес улыбается тебе тысячью звериных глаз


End file.
